


The Raven Host.

by Skywolf1314



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: Most beginnings start out with happiness, it's endings that show us the true tone of the book.





	The Raven Host.

**The Raven host.**

**The Hawk, The wolf and the woman in red.**

**Chapter One.**

**The wind whipped across his face, kissing his cheeks tenderly.** The sky was a mash of blues and yellows as the sun rose from behind the mountain rage. Hawk wasn’t sure how long he had been out there but it was nice to be with nature again. He laid back in the grass, feeling the dampness of the earth sink into his clothes. His hair was long enough now that snags of grass weaved themselves into it. He reached up to the heavens, his hand outstretched and the curse still stark against his skin. A Twisting horrible pattern that started at the tips of his fingers and ended just over his heart. There was an eye shape on his palm, a reminder that no matter where he went Corvus would be after him.

It had been months since their encounter, moths since he had stared down into the dark hole of the pit and welcomed the gods power. He could still remember how it felt, how easy it was for him to lose his humanity, for him to kill as easy as a snap of his fingers. How good It felt in the moment.

Since then he hadnt seen a lick of the magic that coursed through him. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved by it though it gave life to his name sake. Light Bringer.

Light Bringer, like the creature that sired him. Not like the creature that was bound to him, not the Dark Bringer or the leader of chaos, most unholy, Dark one. No he was destined to the mantle his so called father left for him.

The trees shuddered around him, their whispering leaves spinning stories of how the Light Bringer sits in their presence. Or maybe they were talking about how the host of Darkness lingers on the cliff face, one little push and he would set the place alight.

He didn’t feel safe, even with the bright sky above him and the grass between his fingers. Every chirp of a bird, every whistle of a cricket, dampened by a night of unsuccessful calling, set him on edge. Corvus wasn’t free but he was awake, pacing back and forth, back and forth, snarling and foaming at the mouth in his impatience.

Hawk wasn’t sure how long he could resist him. Many a night he had caught himself looking to the south, focusing on a castle that was long in the distance but so close he could smell the sandstone walls, feel the texture of his temporary prison. Dare he say he found himself hungry for the power he had back then. To feel like the Light Bringer and not just a human with a fancy name.

But he wasn’t human.

No matter how many times Dawn and Alex and Robin told him so, he was still a Godling. A cursed being of witch and human and god. He loved them, his friends. He loved Alex with every fiber of his being, so much that it hurt him to imagine being apart from him. He loved Dawn and Robin, but they didn’t get it. They kept telling him ‘It will be okay’ or ‘We’ll figure it out.’ But none of them understood his pain.

None but the wolf that had been watching him silently from the treeline. Ares had been so protective of him in recent days that Hawk always knew he was there just by the twitch of the trees shadows or how the birds suddenly became quiet.

“I know you’re there.” Hawk called.

He didn’t need to look over to know the wolf was approaching, the shadows told him as much as they brushed over him, touching every scar and scrape he owned. He hadnt understood Ares’ need to touch those parts of him, not until he realised it was a subconscious thing, something the wolf side of him foresaw as something comforting.

 **“Yando, you have been out here all night,”** The wolf said as it laid beside him. It wasn’t as big as usual but big enough for him to not be mistook as a timber wolf. Hawk stroked the soft fur behind his ears and sighed. **“Maybe you should come back, Alex is worried.”**

“That long?”

**“ Mhm, I watched you leave.”**

Hawk sighed, the wind tussling Ares’ fur.

“Sorry, I don’t know I’m doing It some nights.”

 **“I know. Come, we’re leaving soon.”** Ares’ nose pressed against his hand and Hawk smiled slowly.

“Yeah…”

***

Alex was the first to jump upon him, his arms around him so tightly that he could scarlessly breathe. Hawk didn’t mind, he pressed his face into the blond’s collar bone, taking in his scent. He smelled like rain and leather and smoke but mostly of home. He could sink into his arms and forget everything that happened. Everything.

“Idiot, going off and scaring me again.” Alex whispered, his hand touching his cheek so gently he could have been touching porcelain.

“Sorry,” Hawk pressed his forehead against Alex’s. The blond had told him once that that was how people in his lands expressed affection. Hawk just enjoyed being so close to him.

“If you two don’t stop im going to puke up my breakfast. Gay it up elsewhere, its too earlier.” Robin yawned, tapping Hawk on the back. “Morning Jay, I’m tired as all the Vail.”

Alex turned away from Hawk and smirked at Robin mischievously.

“Jealous Robby? C’mere and I’ll give ya a kiss too.”

Robin flipped Alex off.

“Keep dreaming Blondie. This ass is all mine.”

Hawk smiled at them both and shook his head.

“You two should get married.” He commented causing robbing to falter and glare at him.

“I’d rather marry the cat.” He spat. “Or better yet Ares when he’s in wolf form. Or better still, a spec of dirt under my boot.”

“Robby!” Alex Gasped holding his heart.

“You’ve got a point,” Hawk added. “The dirt is looking particularly fine this time of year. I might consider it myself.”

Alex squeaked and grabbed his arm.

“The only thing you are allowed to marry is me!!”

Hawk patted his cheek softly.

Robin gagged and continued to walk off towards the ship. 

“Mhm. Damn straight.” He leaned down to capture his lips.

Dawn sneak attacked them both. He didn’t even hear him coming up behind them until she wrapped her arms around their waists and shoved herself between them.

“Boyss” She purred. “You are aware we are leaving soon. We need to start packing not galivanting around the woods like Wyld folk.” She had a smile on her face that didn’t actually mean a smile but instead a silent command to get to it or stay in the woods like wyld folk.


End file.
